Moving On
by mIsSyBiRd12
Summary: Hermione is now 28 years old n has lived in the muggle world since graduating from Hogwarts, that is, until now. Why did hermione leave the wizarding world? What happens when Hermoine n Draco meet again? [done] R n R
1. Remembering

Hermione Granger walked down the familiar Diagon Alley dragging her old school trunk behind her. She has not been there since the summer going in to her seventh and final year of Hogwarts. There was reasoning for this. She sat down on a bench and recalled her seventh year at Hogwarts.

__

Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts was heaven. She loved every minute of it. She was Head Girl and her best friend, Ron Weasley was Head Boy. She had finally admitted her long hidden feelings for Harry Potter and was extremely happy when he told her that he felt the same way. They naturally started going out and we're the perfect couple, everyone agreed to it. Things started turning bad around Christmas break, Lord Voldemort had attack. He had broke into the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the day and attacked everything in sight. Fifteen people died, including Mr. Weasley. Luscious Malfoy was in the ministry that day knowing that Lord Voldemort was going to attack and fought by his side. He was killed with in minutes by Lupin. The Dark Lord got away once again and went back in to hiding. Harry was not worried nor nervous about the Dark Lord's attack, he was actually excited. Hermione was worried that the Dark Lord would soon come and attack Harry, and she had every right to be. She was scared for Harry's safety. She was also very true. In the begging of May, shortly before they're graduation, the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts. Ron, Neville, and her self fought by Harry's side to defeat the Dark Lord and his death eaters. Unfortunately Ron and Neville were killed, they were very brave and were surly glad that they died by Harry's side fighting for such a good reason. Hermione was wounded and brought to the hospital wing. Hermione did not awake till a week after the battle. When she awoke Dumbledore was by her side. She asked where Harry was and weather or not she could see him. Dumbledore looked up into Hermione's eyes and a tear rolled down his face disappearing in his beard. He told her how brave Harry had been. Dumbledore then explained to Hermione how if Lord Voldemort were to be killed as would Harry. Also he told her that Harry knew this and did what he knew he had to do. He defeated the Dark Lord, while sacrificing himself. Dumbledore then gave Hermione an envelop. Dumbledore explained how Harry had knew that his time on Earth was soon going to end and how Harry had given him this letter to give to her when that day did come. Hermione took the letter and began to cry. She cried for days. She never did open the envelope. Graduation from Hogwarts was a hard day for everyone, Hermione especially. She had lost the love of her life and her best friend to the same cause. She left graduation and the wizarding world the same day. She put all of her magical stuff along with the letter from Harry in her school trunk and buried it in a forest by her house when she returned home. She didn't want to be a witch anymore. She wanted nothing to do with that world. She went back to being a full muggle. Of course she did not forget everything that she learned at Hogwarts or the wonderful people that she met but she did indeed give up on it all. She moved to Chicago and became a journalist. Ten years later she found her self needing a change. She missed the wizarding world very much. So Hermione quit her job in Chicago and returned to forest by her parents house and dug up her old school trunk. She walked out of the woods and raised her wand in the air. The knight bus arrived and took her to her destination: Diagon Alley. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hey hey!!! This is a story written only by Melissa of the fantastic duo! Lol mealies @ camp so0 I started writing my own.. I hope u like it!!


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Hermione opened up her school trunk and so the letter from Harry at the top of it. She was debating with herself whether or not she should open it. In the end she did. 

Dear Hermione, 

I am very sorry for not telling you about be having to sacrifice myself to defeat Lord Voldemort. I knew that if I were to tell you then you would try and talk me out of it. But I knew that it was something that I had to do. Hermione I love you very much and I want you to know that you mean everything to me. I want you to leave Hogwarts and move on with life. Do what you want to do and be who you want to be. Never forget the things that occurred at Hogwarts or the years spent there. Please move on and fall in love again, for me. I want you to be happy and I do not want you giving up on love because of me. Keep your head held high and know where you came from. I love you very much and I always will. Best of luck with life.

Love Always and Forever- Harry 

Hermione finished the letter and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Harry very much and hasn't moved on in life since he died. He was everything to her and she couldn't find the strength needed for her to move on. Hermione then rose, put the letter from Harry in her pocket and continued down Diagon Alley. She was on her way to apply for a job at the _Daily Promphet. _She opened the door to the building.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I believe that I have an appointment to meet with the editor today,_" _Hermione said kindly to the secretary. 

"Hermione?!_"_ said the very familiar looking read head as she looked up at Hermione. 

"Yes, Hermione Granger, do I know you?" Hermione asked polity. For it was not her fault that she did not remember every ones face. Although for some odd reason she felt like she should have remembered this specific person. Then it hit her, "Ginny!?! Ginny Weasley?" yelled Hermione as she embraced Ginny

"Ginny Thomas," said Ginny as she showed Hermione the ring on her ring finger.

"You married Dean Thomas?!" asked Hermione excitedly. She remember Dean from her years at Hogwarts his was in her class, a fellow Gryffindor.

"Yes, I surely did. Hermione, how are you? You disappeared after your graduation." asked Ginny synthetically looking at Hermione.

"Well I…. err.. needed a break from the wizarding world. It wasn't until recently that I realized how much I missed it. " Replied Hermione. 

"Well you were surely missed and we were all so worried about you." said Ginny as she hugged Hermione once again and began to cry. Hermione had always acted as a older sister to Ginny. She did in deed miss Hermione very much. 

"I would love to hear how things are and how life has been these past ten years for you, but I really do after to make my appointment with the editor." said Hermione to Ginny as she pulled away, "But I would love to have a drink with you later tonight, perhaps at The Leaky Caldron?" asked Hermione

"Of course, I'll meet you there around eight?" replied Ginny, "Well you better get upstairs, good luck!" said Ginny as she pointed the way to go for Hermione. 

Hermione walked upstairs and walked past some doors. On some of the doors read names of people she remember from school. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, and Colin Creevey. Hermione then arrived at the editors door and was in shock when she saw the name that the door had on it, Draco Malfoy. She thought about just turning around right then and there. Malfoy would definitely not give her the job. But Hermione was not the time of person to give up on things. So she preceded to knock.

"Come in," replied a deep and kind voice on the other side of the door. 

When Hermione opened the door she was even more shocked. She saw a very relaxed Draco Malfoy. He had his feet up on the desk and was revising tomorrows edition of the paper. 

"Name?" asked Malfoy with out even looking up.

"Hermione Granger," she replied very quietly. 

Malfoy then looked up and fell back in his chair. Hermione rushed to his side and helped him up.


	3. Confessing

"Are y-you o-okay?" asked Hermione stuttering as she helped him up.

"Ya, I'm fine," Malfoy began as he got up and began to brush himself off. Turing slightly red in the process. "So, Hermione Granger, huh? The Hermione Granger?" asked Malfoy as he began to sit back down in his chair. 

"Yes" replied Hermione in a very quite voice.

"I haven't seen you since graduation, as a matter of fact I don't think any one has." said Malfoy as he moved to the front of the desk and leaned against it.

"Yes, well since Hogwarts I've been working for a muggle newspaper." replied Hermione. She didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't believe this was Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy that had been mean and cruel to her throughout they're seven years at Hogwarts. As Draco moved around Hermione kept trying to get a glance at his forearm to see if there was a dark make on in. 

"I know you have, I get the muggle papers. And no, Hermione, I am not a death eater." Draco replied while showing Hermione his arm.

"I-I-I know u aren't." replied Hermione begging to feel very awkward. "I am here today to see if I could apply for a journalist job." Hermione said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yes, of course. You can begin today if you'd like. " replied Draco as he handed her the papers that she needed to fill out. "Here is some papers you have to fill out and the key to your office which is the room right next to here." Draco said to Hermione but then he pulled back the papers, "I will give you these only if u agree to have dinner with me tomorrow night." said Draco as he held the items up in the air waiting for Hermione's reply. 

Hermione sat and thought for a moment. There was silence in the room. She then got up and grabbed the things out of his hands. 

"I would love to," replied Hermione as she began to walk out of the door.

"Very good, then I will pick you up tomorrow around 7? I will need you address," said Draco as he pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment ready to take down Hermione's address. 

"I have a room at The Leaky Caldron." Hermione told Draco. 

"That is absorb, you shouldn't be staying at The Leaky Caldron, I insist, stay with me." said Draco as he begin to lead Hermione out of the door. "I live in the manor by my self and I would love for some company. You are more then welcome to stay with me until you find a place of your own. " said Draco in one breath.

"No, really it's okay. I'll be fine at The Leaky Caldron." Hermione began but then was cut off.

"No, you're staying with me and it's settled." Draco said as they arrived by a fireplace. "We'll go by floo powder now and I'll take the rest of the day off and help you get settled. You can start here tomorrow." 

Hermione and Draco both took a handful of floo powder and we're off. The arrived at the manor, Hermione was amazed. It was so large and beautiful. Draco lead her up the stairs to a room.

"You can stay here. I'll go downstairs and make us some lunch." said Draco as he began to shut the door. 

"Waite! Draco," yelled Hermione to Draco before the door closed.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if we could talk. I have many questions to ask you." said Hermione

"Er…I don't see why not," replied Draco 

Draco pulled over a chair and sat down next to Hermione. 

"Okay, well first of all, why are you so nice now. Why have you changed?" asked Hermione.

"People change Hermione, I changed. I didn't like the way that I was acting and since my father was dead I could act the way I wanted to now. He was a very bad influence on me." replied Draco

"True, people do change. You're right on that. But why were you always so cruel to me. I never did anything to you." said Hermione in a low voice.

"Hermione we were all young, I didn't know what was right and what was wrong at the time." replied Draco as he reached for Hermione's hand. "I was brought up to believe that muggles were bad. I changed, after my father's death I came to realize that muggles aren't bad. Also I became honest with my self and admitted that I actually had feelings for a muggle all through my seven years at Hogwarts."

"Who?" asked Hermione. Hermione had never reveled this but deep down through out her first four years at Hogwarts Hermione liked Draco Malfoy. All she ever wanted was to tell him her feelings. But never dared to. She didn't want to get hurt. In Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts she ad heard a rumor that Draco and Pansy had slept together. When she heard this she gave up. She gave up the hope that her and Draco would ever be together and that Draco would ever like her the way she liked him. She then began to like Harry.

"You, Hermione I liked you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. If it wasn't for my father's stupid ways of thinking then I would have told you, I would have told the whole world, but I couldn't." replied Draco as he moved closer to Hermione. "Also I thought that you would never feel the same way for me as I felt for you. When you walked out of Hogwarts for the last time and you walked out of the wizarding world I was crushed. I thought that I would never have the opportunity to tell you how I felt. Then you walked into my office this morning and I was very surprised and extremely happy. I know all of this might be scaring you and I completely understand. I'll leave now if you want me to." Draco began to get up. He couldn't believe that he had just told Hermione all of that. Then to his surprise Hermione stopped him.

"Draco, I felt the same way, I had the same feelings that you did but I was always to scared to admit them to you, to anyone." Hermione was about to go on but then Draco leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for a while not wanting to let go of the one thing that they both had wanted for so long, each other. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end to that chapter. It seemd kinda rushed.. But thatz a ok! LoL-- the next cahpter will b kinda like an epilogue. Itz a really short fan fiction.. I no but ill start antother one soon.. Probably a harry ginny fic…. Or maybe a nother draco Hermione.. I love them so0 so0 much! Lol xOx melissa


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Hermione began work for Draco the next day, and within months became the most popular journalist. Hermione and Draco began to go out, they got very close very fast and Hermione moved in with Draco. They spent the next 2 years together and then Draco proposed to Hermione. Hermione of course said yes and were married with in a month. 9 months Hermione and Draco were proud parents of a baby boy. When asked what the baby's name was Hermione had a problem picking the right one. She had always said to herself that if she was to have a baby then she would name it after Harry Ron or Neville. She asked Draco what they should name it and they both agreed to Ronald Harry Malfoy. One day little Ron asked who was in the old picture with Hermione when she went to Hogwarts. Hermione glared at the picture and replied, "that is Harry and Ron who you are named after. And that is Neville. They were all very brave and were my best friends when I attended Hogwarts." A tear then fell from Hermione's sad eyes. Draco came up to her from behind and hugged her. He always made the pain go away. Little Ron grew up and got accepted to Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco lived an adventurous and loving life with each other and they're son Ron. Hermione quit her journalist job and became a teacher at Hogwarts, as did Draco. Professor Dumbledore had needed a Potions and a Transfiguration teacher and they took the job. They couldn't have asked for a better life. And Hermione was glad that she was able to move on from her past and build her future. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! Thatz it!!! I hope u liked it!!! Review please! N keep a look out for another fan fiction by me. Itz gunna b another short 1.. I think ppl like reading them more.. XOx melissa


End file.
